Life of a Human Living with Vampires
by kwfreeman
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had found Bella when she was 4 yrs old and runnning from a red-eyed man that had just killed her parents. If all the Cullen's stepped in to take care of her? With Rose and Esme as Mommies? First fanfic! B/E eventually
1. 1 Arrival

**AN!!!! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm going to try to update everyday!!!! :) Keep reviewing and the more reviews the more I'll update!!!! Thanks again, and really tell me your true opinion. I want criticism! Oh and anyone who has read this before I added this note. I changed Bella's age to 4 because I really want to add more fluff!!!!! Big Daddy's idea AKA my Dad. lol**

_Arrival_

_Chapter 1_

(Bella)"MOMMY!" I squealed rushing over to the lady that I loved with all my heart.

"Bella, sweetie run, don't stay here! Don't come back! I love you, sweetheart," she rushed sounding choked. NO! I had seen this kind of thing in this movie daddy let me watch. I couldn't sleep in my bed for a week. Mommy wasn't happy with Daddy. She kissed my forehead quickly and whispered, "Run like the wind Bella!"

And that's just what I did. I ran faster than I ever had before into the woods. My tears were flooding my cheeks. "Mommy!" I whimpered as I ran.

I ran for I don't know how long, but soon my little legs died out. I sat down and cried scared. I heard a rustle in the bushes I looked up frightened. I saw the bushes move then a man stepped out.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He had blondish, red hair, kind of like those wires daddy used for the TV. Copper I recalled him calling the pretty color. His eyes were gold and liquidy. I whimpered quietly. Not knowing what else to do. Mommy and Daddy were gone. They went to that place the priest always talked about in church. The place that Jesus and God waited for us it was supposed to be a better place, heaven I remembered him calling it.

The man stepped forward like he was anticipating something almost like he thought I'd run if he'd move faster. I gulped as I noticed his eyes were now a dark pitch black, but his face was calm. I felt safe staring at the beautiful man. This man wouldn't hurt me I didn't think so anyway. I looked up at him scared while shuffling my feet.

(Edward)The beautiful little girl standing in front of me had tears streaming down her cheeks she looked scared, nervous, but then the wind blew and her hair moved a little. Her scent hit me like an 800 pound freight train. Not that it would hurt me, not as much as this little girl. This evil abomination sent from my own personal hell. I wanted her blood more than I had ever wanted any other human. I wanted her more than anything I had ever wanted. Then she whimpered and her eyes met mine.

Her eyes were a deep creamy brown, so innocent, so angelic. "Mommy," she whimpered. The monster died down immediately. I couldn't hurt this innocent child no matter how much I wanted too, no matter what it cost me. I knew I would deeply regret it if I did. Carlisle would never look at me the same, and Rose and Esme would be so disappointed. Emmett and Jasper would understand, but would still be disappointed. Alice simply would never talk to me again for hurting her chance at a shopping buddy.

I took a deep breath then didn't breathe. I didn't need the air why make this harder than it had to be. I walked forward slowly not wanting to scare her. "Sweetie…." I said calmly.

She looked up her deep brown orbs meeting mine. I continued, "What is your name?" I asked her gently.

She stared at me for a moment frightened. I was a monster after all, why did it hurt me to see this small child frightened of the monster I was. "Isabella Swan, but Mommy and Daddy call me Bella," she said shivering wrapping her small arms around her.

"Bella, my name is Edward, where is your Mommy and Daddy?" I asked.

She then started to cry once more before she ran up to me shocking me. Scaring me, of what could happen at the close contact. She grabbed hold of my leg hugging it feebly. I could feel her warmth burn my skin, but it wasn't intolerable it felt almost pleasant. I gently picked her up off my leg and held her on my hip. She buried her face in my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Don't breathe Edward, Don't breathe. I told myself.

"A man with red eyes came; Mommy screamed and ran toward my room. She pulled me outside and hid me in a bush telling me to stay there. The man came out and bit Mommy lots of blood. I was scared, Edward. The man ran off then I ran to Mommy she said to run and not come back," she cried.

I hugged her gently against my chest. She was shivering and I knew my cold skin wasn't helping. "I'm going to bring you to my house alright?" I asked her.

She looked at me with her tear streaked face and nodded. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and said, "I can run very fast, so don't be scared of the speed," I said. She was a small child she wouldn't think much of it, and even if she told someone they wouldn't believe her anyways.

"Like Bobby Brown? He beat all the boys and girls at Recess," she asked.

"Probably a bit faster," I laughed like a small child could actually beat me.

"I don't know? He was really fast," she said curiously.

"We'll see shall we?" I asked.

I could feel her nodding against me, so I took off running. She squealed at the speed tightening her hold against me and digging her head deeper into my chest. I stopped in front of my house. It had taken all of three minutes. "Bella sweetie we're here," I said accidently taking a breath.

The burning in my throat was back in a matter of seconds. "Why are your eyes black? They were gold a second ago?" she asked puzzled looking at me.

The monster was gone in seconds at the sound of the angel's voice. She was really perceptive, I noticed, "My eyes tend to do that," I lied.

"Oh! You are fast, you put Bobby Brown to shame!" she giggled.

I smiled at her walking easily to the house. She gasped when we were close enough for her to see the house. "THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE!" she shouted surprised.

I laughed, "Yes, Bella!"

"Are you a prince? Because this looks just like the castle in that fairytale book Mommy read to me about a Prince Charming and this girl Cinderella. She went to the ball in a pumpkin carriage and it was led by MICE! How did they do that? Cinderella and the carriage must have been heavy!" she asked.

I laughed at her bluntness. "No Bella, I am not a Prince, and I'm not sure how the mice carried her to the ball."

"Oh, well then how did the mice make the dress?" she asked.

"Magic," I said touching her nose with my finger making her giggle.

I walked into the door and said, "Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, come here!"

They were there in seconds. Alice squealed happily as she noticed Bella in my arms. "Oh my gosh, Edward. I saw this happening. She's going to stay here! She's soooo adorable!" she shrieked jumping up and down as she started ranting about a shopping trip she was going to have to make dragging Bella along with her.

Bella stared at my family wide-eyed. Then grasped my shirt in her little hands and buried her nose in my neck shyly. "She's so cute Edward, what's her name?" Esme asked calmly, but her thoughts were almost as crazy as Alice. "_Oh can we keep her. She is so cute. Almost reminds me of my child. My poor dear! Oh Edward, what happened? Do you think Carlisle will let us keep her?_"

I smiled at her. Rose was the most excited though. She walked up calmly and stroked Bella's hair, "Hello sweetie, my name's Rosalie, what your name? You're such a pretty girl."

Bella looked up shyly at Rosalie. I felt extra warmth creep up her skin, and I could feel her heart beating a little faster. "Thank you, my name's Bella. Are you a princess because you sure look like one because you are so pretty! And you also live in a castle, Edward said he wasn't a Prince, so you must be the princess!" she said politely.

Rosalie smiled and said calmly, "Thank you angel, but no I am not a princess." She seemed so calm on the outside though her insides were glowing. I could tell from her thoughts, "_Oh how wonderful, a child such a pretty child. She has Emmett's hair and eyes, but her face looks a little like mine did when I was a child. She could be our daughter. Oh how wonderful it would be to have a daughter! Do you think she will be able to stay? Oh I know I'm so selfish, to want such a beautiful girl to stay in a houseful of vampires. I am wretched. EDWARD! YOU'RE LISTENING AREN'T YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

She gave me a look that could kill. I heard a whimper from Bella as she hid her face in my neck. I listened for her thoughts thinking why I hadn't thought of it before. Silence. I thought harder on Bella. Silence. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts? I could hear everyone else's. Maybe she is just not thinking anything. No, that's impossible she is definitely thinking something, I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I was surprised when Bella was whisked from my arms.

"HOW YOU DOING SQUIRT!" I heard Emmet shout as he tossed her up in the air.

Bella screamed apparently frightened and probably scarred for life. "EDWARD!" she screamed, tears now streaming from her face.

"EMMETT! PUT HER DOWN NOW! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? OH I KNOW YOU WEREN'T!" Rosalie screamed grabbing Bella from him stroking her hair as she cried.

"Edward, Edward, I want Edward," I heard her whimper.

I was there in a second taking Bella from Rose. She held onto me for dear life. "Look what you did Emmett, you made her cry! Don't you ever think before you act?" I scolded him.

He looked down ashamed and his thoughts were not far from them. "_I'm sorry Edward, I didn't think. I was just excited you know how I get. Do you think she'll forgive me? I was so looking forward to a playmate!"_

"Shush, Bella, it's alright, he's so sorry, he wasn't thinking. That's Emmett, he was so excited you were here, he overreacted," I whispered in her ear stroking her hair.

She sniffled and looked at me making sure I was telling the truth. She then looked over to Emmett who was under the stare of an angry Rose. I felt sorry for him because I didn't think he'd have much action tonight. "I'm so sorry Squirt! I wasn't thinking! Will you forgive me squirt?" he begged.

I smiled and Bella looked on evilly. "Sure Emmy, but only under one condition you stop calling me squirt!" she giggled nervously.

"Tough bargain sq….Bella, but it's a deal," he said formally holding out his huge hand taking her tiny one and shaking it.

She giggled and then hid herself in my neck once more. "Okay Bella, so you've met, Rose and Emmett, they are married, that right there the small girl that's jumping up and down that's Alice," I said pointing to Alice.

She nodded and looked at Alice and said, "Are you a fairy?" she asked.

Alice laughed, "No Bella, but I can work out outfits like magic kind of like the fairy godmother in Cinderella!" she said excitedly.

Bella frowned and murmured something about hating shopping. "Would you like to go shopping Bella, we could get you the cutest wardrobe! OH! We could get toys for you too! How old are you by the way?" she asked her eagerly.

Bella looked up nervously, "Four, and please don't get me anything!" she begged.

Alice smiled and said, "No worries Bella, I absolutely love to shop! It wouldn't be a bother at all. Hmmm, I think a size 4 should do…." she trailed off.

Bella looked up at me to save her. Wow, she was already looking at me as her protector; which is exactly what I wanted to be. Besides it was understandable, I was the only one not crazy in this family. "Don't worry about it Bella, I'll think of a way to get you out of it," I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and nodded. "Okay, that is Jasper, he is Alice's husband."

She nodded and said, "Hello Jasper."

"Hello," he said stiffly.

That was another reason we couldn't keep her. Jasper's self control wasn't exactly what it should be. She smiled at him and I felt a calm wave wash over us. She rested her head on my shoulder tired. "Right over there is Esme and Carlisle they are our parents in every way," I said pointing to each of them.

Esme walked over to Bella and smoothed her hair gently, "Hello darling, are you hungry?" she asked.

Bella nodded just as her stomach growled. She blushed a shade of pink. I smiled warmly at her, and then frowned as I remember we didn't have any food. "Mom, do you have anything for her to eat?" I asked.

"_Alice told us to run to the store to get some stuff saying we'd need it. She should sleep in your room until further notice," _Esme thought

I smiled as she said, "Yes, Edward, Bella what would you like?"

Bella smiled hungrily and said, "COOKIES!"

I laughed as did everyone, "Bella, we meant for dinner, you can have cookies for your dessert."

She sighed and muttered, "It was worth a try….." I don't think she meant for us to hear that.

She looked up at Esme and said, "Do you have Chicken Noodle Soup?"

She smiled and nodded as she walked toward the kitchen. I nearly dropped Bella when I saw from her mind how much food they had gotten. I turned to Emmett and growled to low for Bella to hear, "Emmett, why did you buy the whole store?"

"_I didn't know what she'd want, plus all the cereal had funny creatures on them! ONE EVEN HAD A VAMPIRE!"_ He thought as he laughed at his own joke.

"THE FOODS READY!" Esme shouted just for Bella since the rest of us could have heard her if she whispered it.

I smiled and situated Bella on my hip once more as I walked to the kitchen seeing all the bags put away. I smiled you just had to love Esme.

I smiled at her and sat down with Bella in my lap at the bar table knowing she wouldn't be able to reach otherwise. Esme sat a bowl of yellowish liquid and floating stuff in it down in front of her with a spoon. Bella eyed it eagerly. How that could even look tasty was beyond me.

Bella slurped the soup down hungrily and cleaned it dry. She then took the little cup of juice in her hand and drank that also. "COOKIES NOW!" she squealed jumping up and down in my lap.

I kept my hands firmly around her waist for she wouldn't fall. Esme dug in the pantry and got out two what I supposed to be cookies. I really wasn't sure, but they sure didn't look edible, well at least to me, Bella looked at them excitedly.

She took them from Esme and ate one hungrily. She was about to eat the next one when she remembered something and looked at me, "Do you want a cookie?" she asked.

AWWWW! She didn't want me to feel left out. What a selfless girl! Most 6 year olds wouldn't even think of such a thing. "No, angel, you eat it, I already had my dinner and dessert," I said, and well to be truthful I had.

She ate it happily and smiled. Esme got a napkin for her and handed to her, which she took and wiped her mouth then laid it on the table. She leaned back where her head rested on my chest and her eyelids drooped I looked at my watch. 10:00 was I crazy? A six year old does not need to be up at no 10:00.

I lifted her gently off my lap as I stood up. She laid her head on my shoulder and she wrapped her legs around my torso showing she was already half asleep. I brought her upstairs to my room quickly for she could actually be comfortable. I laid her on the couch since I didn't need a bed. Really, what's the use of a bed if you don't sleep? I grabbed a blanket and pillow for her that I found beside the couch figuring that one of my siblings had put them there.

I placed the blanket over her and the pillow under her head tucking her in. "Edward?" she whispered.

I looked at her and kneeled down on my knees for I would be level with her. "Yes, Bella?"

"Don't leave, red eyed man will come back," she whispered taking my hand.

I smiled at her getting up and sitting on the edge of my couch. "Don't worry sweet Bella I won't," I said gently brushing her hair off of her face.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Her eyes then popped open and said, "Oh I almost forgot, Love you Edward," she said reaching up and kissing my cheek.

I was shocked. This tiny perfect little angel just said she loved ME! A monster that has killed people. I sighed slightly as she lay back down. I leaned over not breathing and kissed her forehead, "Love you too, my sweet Bella."

She smiled and then her breathing became even so when she said, "Edward…" it surprised me.

I looked at her surprised thinking she was awake. She smiled and turned toward me and curled up in a tiny ball. "Edward…." She said again. Bella talked in her sleep that must be it, hmmm, this would be interesting. Maybe I could read her thoughts if I listened.

I brushed her cheek gently and she smiled squeezing my other hand feebly. I smiled; this little child was a true angel. I wished we could keep her, but it would be too dangerous. Much too dangerous! A human in a houseful of vampires? Not a good idea, but it was dangerous for her also if we didn't keep her. The vampire must have heard me nearby and must have ran off at the knowledge, but he was fully aware of Bella I was sure of it.

He would come after her when he had the chance. I knew I could never leave her even though she had only been here for this short period of time. I sighed and stroked her cheek, "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

Her lips turned into a frown, and she started squirming. "EDWARD DON'T LEAVE!" she screamed the panic apparent in her voice.

"I won't Bella, I promise I won't!" I said worried about what was going on.

"Don't hurt MOMMY! Edward, don't let him hurt Mommy! MOMMY!" she screamed shaking and screaming.

"Shh, Bella, shush, he's not coming your safe, I will protect you," I said wishing she could hear me.

"EDWARD! PLEASE STAY!" she screamed tears streaming down her face.

I couldn't take seeing the angel cry. I picked her up gently rocking her in my arms ignoring the burning in my throat. It was painful, but bearable. "Shush, Bella, I'm here, I won't let him hurt you," I whispered into her ear.

She whimpered slightly, while she held onto me for dear life. I smoothed her hair hoping to calm her. I knew from the thoughts of my family that they were in a panic attack themselves wondering what was going on.

I planned to go downstairs and tell them. Alice immediately got the vision and told them. Now that was done. "Bella, shh, you're safe," I cooed.

She sniffled once more then nodded. I stroked her back then started to set her back down on the couch, but she grabbed my shirt with tenacious fingers, "NO EDWARD! STAY!" she cried.

What was I going to do? Well, what I wanted to do was obvious. Just let her have her way and just stay here all night holding her. She made me feel whole like she was the thing missing all this time. "I won't Bella, I'll stay right here," I said.

She nodded and said, "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I said.

She nodded and I was about to set her down on the couch, but Rose came in and said, "Edward, you and Bella, can use Emmett and mines bed, the couch is not very comfortable," she said. Wow, that was actually nice, that was a first for Rosalie.

"But where will you and Emmy sleep?" she asked. Emmy? I hope Emmett heard that.

"We have an extra room, we thought you'd be more comfortable in here, are we would have allowed you to sleep there," she said quickly.

Bella nodded and got up grabbing my hand and pulling me across my room. "C'mon Edward, its bed time!"

It was so cute, I wanted to laugh, but she probably wouldn't be too happy about that. I whispered, "Thanks," to Rosalie, as we passed.

She nodded. Her thoughts saying, "_It was ridiculous in the first place for you not to have a bed in there! I think this should teach you a lesson. Awww, Bella is so cute!"_

I nodded showing her I understood and led Bella to Rose and Emmett's room. "HEY SQUIRT!" Emmett shouted.

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him an evil look. I think she might just have Rosalie beat. "I mean Bella!" he said quickly. She nodded her head showing she approved.

It took all my control not to laugh at how Bella just out sassed a vampire. Bella climbed up on the bed tripping twice luckily I was there to catch her each time. "So Edward, do I need to give you the talk?" Emmett teased.

THERE WAS A FOUR YEAR OLD IN THE ROOM! "EMMETT OUT OR I'LL TELL ROSALIE WHAT YOU DID WITH HER……"

"ALRIGHT!" he said quickly in a great huff. Blackmail always worked the best, "No need to be so touchy," he huffed.

I glared daggers at him sending him with his tail between his legs out of the room. I looked over to Bella, but she was already fast asleep curled up into my side with a smile on her face.

I gently lifted the covers and tucked her in not getting under the covers because I didn't want her to be cold. She snuggled up closer into my side and whispered, "Night, Edward, Love you!"

"Love you too, Bella," I whispered back kissing her cheek gently.


	2. 2 The Shopping Trip

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!AN!!!!!!!!!! Well……here's the next chapter just like I promised!!!!! But I'm not posting the next till I have 30 reviews, because I was sort of disappointed with the review thing. I had 215 people read, but 18 reviews. So, if you want me to update. Review, Review, and one more thing REVIEW! And remember that I changed her age to 4!!!!**

_The Shopping Trip_

_Chapter 2_

(Bella)I snuggled tightly into something that felt like a rock, but I thought whatever the rock was, that is was SUPER comfy. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"IT'S TOO EARLY!" I whined, trying to snuggle deeper into the rock beside me. I soon realized that it was Edward and not a rock, and he was the one trying to wake me up. Why was Edward as hard as a rock? Did that make him Mr. Rock?

"Bella, it is after 9:00 Esme has breakfast ready for you," he whispered his breath tickling my ear. His breath smelled good, I don't know what it smelt like, but it was really pretty.

I sighed. Esme had fixed breakfast for ME? She was so nice! They all were. The girl named Rosalie let me sleep in her bed. Emmy seemed funny. Alice seemed just well hyper, but nice all the same. Jasper was mysterious, but definitely the most interesting. I loved to watch Scooby Doo, I loved mysteries. Maybe I'd find a clue on why he was mysterious. Carlisle well he seemed really caring and was sort of like Daddy. Daddy! Daddy was gone! I felt the tears in my eyes. No I wouldn't cry, that made Edward sad, I didn't want to make Edward sad, that made me even sadder. I'd be strong for Edward.

Edward was definitely my favorite out of the family. He seemed so well, I don't know, I just felt really safe when I was around him, like he wouldn't let anything happen to me. My protector! I loved him so much already, even though he was sort of a stranger. No, he was not a stranger; he was too nice to be a stranger. What if he was my Guardian Angel? Granny always told me every little girl or boy had a guardian angel. Yep, he was an angel, my Guardian Angel.

I was so deep in thought about the past twenty-something hours, however many hours are in day. I hadn't felt Edward wrapping his arms around me, so when I was swung up in the air by two strong, cold, rockish arms. I screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed batting my hands at him.

He laughed and said, "Only if you'll get up and go eat breakfast," he teased tickling me. I giggled as his fingers moved over my stomach.

I sighed, "Oh he-he-he alright! Sto-he-he-ha-stop i-he-he-it"

He smiled and set me down after tears had started streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I started to run away, but of course being me I tripped and went flying in the air. Mommy and Daddy always said that if there was some Olympic thing for falling, I'd hold a gold medal. Why would I want to have a medal for falling? Sometimes I wondered how they passed school.

I held my hands out in front of me waiting for my face to hit the floor which I learned always came before the bruises and pain. "Ooof!" I said as something hard and cold caught me around the waist.

"You should be more careful Bella," Edward's musical voice laughed. I blushed realizing he had caught me from falling an almost impossible task with it being me.

"I'm really clumsy," I stated a hard known fact even the kids at Pre-K even knew, and they couldn't even count to 20. They had teased me at first, but they eventually got bored after they realized that I had no control over the fact that I was on the ground half the time.

I heard Edward chuckle his magical laugh. "C'mon my silly Bella, let's get you downstairs for some breakfast," he laughed.

He helped me down and amazingly I only stumbled twice going down the stairs. WOW! That must be a record for me. I then smelled something really good, "Mmmmmm!" I muttered to myself as I followed Edward into the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, sleep well?" Esme asked. Now that I thought of it, she looked like Snow White, the girl from that cartoon with the apple, evil witch, and mirror. I wondered if she had ever lived with the seven dwarfs.

I nodded memorizing the smell in case I never smelled anything as good again. Apparently Esme was a much better cook than Mommy, Mommy couldn't cook at all. I fought back tears once more as I realized that I'd never have Mommy's awful cooking again. Even though it was awful I still loved it, because it was Mommy. "What would you like? We have pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, French Toast, omelets, fruit, and hash browns."

"Whoa, did you make everything?" I asked in disbelief as I saw trays of food everywhere.

"Yes, I didn't know what you would want so I made everything, I hardly ever get to cook for the family. They normally are always off somewhere else," Esme said cheerfully.

"That's so nice; you didn't need to do that!" I exclaimed amazed that a women I didn't even know made me breakfast. Yes, she was Edward's mother, and had raised him to be so nice, but still that didn't mean she had to be nice to me.

Esme smiled at me and touched my cheek, "It was no problem dear; now what would you like."

"French Toast!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and handed me my plate of sugary French toast with some orange juice. "Edward are you going to eat anything?" I asked him while chewing my toast.

He shot Esme a panicked look. Why was he upset? Did I say or do something? "Oh, I got up to change and I already grabbed something, we all have already eaten, we just didn't want to wake you."

Oh, well that explains it. "Oh, okay," I said pleased.

I started to eat my breakfast it was delicious. Esme was some cook. I could get used to this. Wait, I hadn't thought about that. Mommy and Daddy were gone! Where was I going to go? Granny and Paw-Paw were dead. I didn't have any Aunts or Uncles that I knew of. I couldn't be sent to an ORPHANAGE! I watched that show Annie with the red curly hair that sings. Miss. Hannigan was so mean. They wouldn't send me there would they? I was so worried I hadn't realized I had started to cry.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward said worried.

I looked at him and cried harder. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't ask them to let me stay that was rude. I wanted to stay with Edward! I didn't want to go to an orphanage! Edward took me onto his lap and stroked my hair, "Bella what's wrong? You can tell me," he asked concerned.

I then felt another hand rubbing soothing circle on my back. It didn't feel like Edward's hand so I guessed it must have been Esme. "Where will I go? Mommy and Daddy are gone to heaven with Granny and Paw-Paw. I don't have any Aunts or Uncles! I don't want to go live in an orphanage with the terrible Miss. Hannigan. She was so mean to the orphans in Annie!" I cried.

"Shh, Bella, you aren't going to go to an orphanage," he said gently.

"Then where am I going?" I asked. Anything was better than an orphanage right? But nowhere was better than here. Edward was here. I wanted to stay with Edward! He wouldn't leave me would he?

He looked at Esme and she looked at him back. "Well, we don't know for sure yet, but we aren't going to send you somewhere that you don't want to go," he said.

I nodded. I wouldn't want to go anywhere that Edward wasn't. I wonder why I feel that way. I've only known him for a day? Maybe it was because I felt safe around him.

I sniffled and my tears died down as I buried my face in Edward's shirt. "Promise?" I sniffled.

"I promise my angel," he whispered kissing the top of head. I sighed and wiped the tears off my face.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout. I immediately grabbed Edward's shirt and hid against him instinct I had kind of gotten used to, I guess. All of a sudden he was shaking. I rattled against him, then eventually I gently lifted my head up not being able to take it any longer, and I saw he was laughing. His laugh was music to my ears.

"Alice, she's already cowering in fear of you. Tone it down a bit," he teased to what must be the pixie-like girl named Alice.

I turned to her she smiled widely and said, "BELLA! ITS TIME TO GO SHOPPING!!!!!" she shouted jumping up and down.

"Alice you're giving me a headache please tone it down," Edward groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, like Mommy used to do when her head hurt.

Edward was hurting! EDWARD COULDN'T HURT! I wouldn't let Edward hurt. "Alice, stop it! You're hurting Edward!" I shouted panicked. What if he died? What would happen to me? Please don't let him be hurt!

I started to cry again when I realized that I'd be sent Mrs. Hannigan if Edward wasn't there. I whimpered, "Don't die Edward, please don't die!" I threw my arms around his neck crying.

"Shh, Bella I'm fine, really, I'm not going to die, shh, don't cry Bella, don't cry!" Edward said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"But, you said you had a headache, and that means you were hurt!" I cried.

"I'm fine now Bella, see all better," he said gently kissing my head once more.

"You promise you're not going to die?" I asked seriously.

"I promise angel," he said gently stroking my hair.

"Don't ever die, I love you," I whimpered wrapping my arms around his neck.

I heard awes around us, but right now I didn't care. Who watched, let the whole world watch, for all I cared. Edward wasn't hurting and that was all that mattered.

"I won't Bella, and I love you too," he whispered in my ear kissing my hair once more.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he said sincerely.

I sniffled once more, but was able to sit up and wipe my eyes with my hands. I looked around and I saw all the other family members staring at me with loving eyes. I blushed and hid in Edward's chest.

I heard a groan and someone say, "Can I get her dressed now for we can go shopping, and that means Edward you have to go too. She won't go unless you go, which means that you have to go." Alice……

"Awww, Al, do I have to?" Edward groaned sounding like he'd like to hide himself.

"C'mon Eddie, she's dragging me and Jazz along too, we're all going except lucky Carlisle who has the excuse of work and the whole saving people's life's thing," the booming voice that reminded me of the huge teddy bear that I thinks name was Emmy.

Edward groaned and said, "What did I tell you about calling me Eddie?"

"Not too, Eddie," Emmett laughed.

I could almost hear Edward roll his eyes. Then I was snatched from Edward's arms and I was in a really pink room at once, and when I say pink I mean pink! I looked around the room and I saw clothes everywhere. I really hated when Mommy used to play dress-up with me. She said it was supposed to be fun. I thought it was torture, and sure enough Alice was standing there with a blue sundress with flowers. It looked very fancy and expensive.

That's when I was attacked! I screamed as my clothes were ripped from my body and a dress was pulled over my head. "Shh, Bella, it's not like I'm hurting you, you act like you don't like clothes!" Alice said defensively.

I pouted and decided it would be over faster if I didn't complain. I learned that the hard way. Alice then pulled me over to a huge dresser and pulled out a…."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she pointed a curling iron at me.

He was there in a second holding me in his arms. I clung to him for dear life. "What in the world are you doing to her Alice, she's scared to death and shaking for her life."

"She was trying to use a…." gulp "curling iron on me!" I cried.

"Bella, I'm not going to burn you," she sighed sounding annoyed.

I clutched Edward closer. "Th-that's what Mommy said when I was flower girl in the wed…wedding. She burnt my EAR! I STEAL HAVE A SCAR! SEE!" I said pointing to my scar.

Edward gently stroked my hair again trying to calm me down. "Alice, do you have to use hot tools on her?" he asked.

"Yes, I do! She has such pretty hair! She needs it curled!" Alice huffed stubbornly, and Mommy said I was stubborn! She apparently hadn't met Alice.

"Would you let her curl your hair? If you saw someone else getting their hair curled?" he asked, a huge smile breaking across his face.

"EMMETT GET IN HERE!" Alice screamed. How she knew what Edward was thinking I have no idea, and I wonder if I ever will.

Emmett walked into the pink room looking confused. That's when the tiny Alice attacked the huge Emmett with the curling iron. He screamed like a girl in pain as she curled his already curly hair.

"See! I didn't hurt Emmett," Alice said defensively getting off of Emmett.

"What was that for?" Emmett said looking scared of the tiny Alice.

"Bella was scared of the curler, so I showed her it didn't hurt her, by using you as my Barbie," Alice explained.

I giggled at Emmett as he looked ready to cry. "Squirt, don't let her use it on you! It's haunted! I can feel the spirit starting to take my body. OOOOOHHHHH, I can feel it in my blood!"

I giggled. It wasn't haunted just MEAN! "Emmy the curler isn't haunted, it's just very dangerous. I have a scar on my ear to prove it," I said pointing to my ear.

He walked over and looked at the scar. "Whoa, that's so cool! The curler did that?" he asked wide-eyed.

I nodded my head to prove it. "Well, you know how Jasper has scars all over his face. Alice attacked him with it one day when she was bored and tried to curl his hair."

My eyes widened. "He's telling a lie Bella, he's trying to scare you," Edward whispered in my ear. Now I was petrified of the curler.

"IT'S TRUE!" Emmett shouted defending himself.

I whimpered and hid once more in Edward's chest. "Alice can't you just brush her hair? Do you have to curl it?" he asked gently rocking me.

Alice sighed, "I guess I have no choice, I'm overpowered, but since I'm not curling her hair she wears wedges," she said a smile crossing her face.

Weren't wedges like high-heels? High heels were a death trap I knew it, even Mommy tripped and stumbled in them, if wedges were the same I was a goner. She had never made me wear them she said that they were for big girls, and they would probably kill me with my clumsiness. Alice was an evil pixie. I wondered if she escaped from fairy jail. I leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear, "Is Alice a pixie that escaped from pixie jail?"

Edward and Emmett started laughing, and Alice just looked annoyed. How the two of them heard it. "Squirt….hahaha…..I've…hahaha…. always wondered the same…..hahahahahaha……thing!" Emmett laughed.

I blushed. I didn't want them to hear. "Ok, that means both wedges and hair. Edward, hold her hand where she can't get away," Alice ordered coming at me with the curler. She held me in a death grip attacking my hair, but to my surprise she was done in a matter of 2 minutes. "See! Told you I wouldn't burn you. Now don't you look very pretty like an angel," Alice cooed fluffing my new fluffy curls.

I touched a curl and sighed at least she was done. "Now put these on!" the evil pixie ordered.

"Yes maim," I sighed slipping the evil wedges on that I knew would cause my death even Mommy said so, and she didn't like to talk about the dead, she said it was rude. I stood up off the chair and took a step and felt myself falling, but then I felt cold arms snake around my waist catching me.

"Alice, she can't walk around the mall in heels!" Edward cried indignantly.

"She'll get used to them, she'd fall if she were in ballet flats, you'll end up carrying her either way so I don't see how it matters if she wears them or not," Alice triumphed obviously pleased with herself.

He sighed and I guess he decided it would be better if he didn't fight it. He took my hand and walked me down the stairs catching me every time I started to fall. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

(Edward)I watched Bella stumble down the stairs. I wanted to murder Alice for suggesting she wear wedge whatever thingies. I swear that future-seeing-pixie gets crazier every day. I heard Bella sigh as she fell down once more and I caught her. "Are you sure about the pixie jail?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes, but I still have my doubts," I laughed. I was getting more attached to Bella every second I was with her. Which is why I was basically burning at the stake, this was worse than my transformation. We couldn't keep her, WE WERE VAMPIRES! I couldn't stand to send her away. That would kill me. If we did keep her, it could be her doom. The Volturi would show up on our doorstep at any moment. I sighed deep in my thoughts as I caught her once more.

"EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO GO!!!!" Alice shouted racing down the stairs at a slow vampire speed, but a very fast human speed.

"Is everyone in your family have like supersonic speed?" Bella sighed.

I laughed, "You just concentrate on walking on a flat surface."

She threw me a glare and stuck out her tongue. I laughed scooping her up in my arms. She giggled and shrieked, "EDWARD STOP!" as I tickled her.

"Edward put her down, it sounds like your killing her," Rose scolded.

"Whatever Rosie," I said with a sigh setting her back on the ground.

"Hi Rosalie," Bella shouted stumble running to her to hug her legs.

"Hello angel," Rosalie laughed giddily giving her a hug.

"You're really pretty," Bella sighed happily resting her head against Rosalie's shoulder as she was placed on her hip. I was happy for Rosalie I really was, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy I really didn't want to give her up in the least bit. I wanted to stay her #1.

_"Edward calm down your making me want to strangle someone,"_ Jasper thought sending me calming waves.

"JASPER!" Bella shrieked happily reaching out for him. He stiffened as she ran toward him, but calmed himself down and picked her up. I hadn't realized that I had kind of gotten used to her scent. It still sent my throat burning, but it was nothing to the first time. I shivered at the thought.

He held her gently in his arms. "Jasper, did Alice really attack you with a curling iron and is that why you have so many scars. Emmy told me so. Edward said that Emmy was trying to scare me, but I'm not so sure…..she's really evil. Did she escape from an evil pixie jail?" Bella blabbed happily while moving her hands all over the place.

Jasper laughed whole heartedly. "No Bella, Alice did not attack me with a curling iron, and she did not escape from an evil pixie jail, and you get used to her shopping obsession the more you get to know her," he laughed.

"CAN WE GO? I WANT TO GO SHOPPING! WE ONLY HAVE 24 HOURS IN A DAY! THAT IS SOOOO NOT ENOUGH TIME!!!!!!" Alice shouted jumping up and down.

"All right we're going already," I laughed taking Bella from Jasper. Taking her to my precious Volvo I was followed by everyone else just anxious to get Alice off their backs about leaving the sooner we leave the sooner we have to stop listening to her ranting on about leaving.

I laughed as I gave her to Rosalie and Esme to sit in the back with. She seemed to like both of them. She leaned against Rosalie, but held Esme's hand so I knew both Mommies were happy. I knew how they would vote when Carlisle got home. Emmett would vote with Rose and Jasper with Alice, but the deciding factor would be Carlisle. If he said no she'd have to go. If he said yes, there was no questioning it. I knew what my selfish side wanted more than anything, but I couldn't doom her to live with vampires. If one of us lost control, if that one person was me…..I would never forgive myself.

Bella was an angel sent from heaven, she deserved a normal childhood. Living with vampires did not equal a normal childhood. "_Edward would you calm down your driving me nuts with your anxiety!"_ Jasper thought as he sent calming waves toward me.

I sighed and clenched the wheel tightly as I drove into the parking lot of the mall. Alice was out of the car faster that a lightning flash. "Supersonic speed," I heard Bella mumble. The others glanced at me because I was the only one that had heard this.

"Calm down, she doesn't think anything of it, she just thinks it's like a family trait," I said too low and fast for Bella to have a chance to notice.

They nodded still a bit worried. "BELLA COME ON! WE HAVE TO HURRY WE HAVE EXACTLY 14 HOURS LEFT TODAY!" she said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

I sighed and went to go save her. I took her and lifted her up, I didn't want any chances of her falling plus I had a feeling she would be staying here with us much to my selfish side's happiness, and I needed all the practice I could get. She wrapped her arms around my neck to help me hold her. I sadly followed her into a Limited Too. Bella squealed in delight as she caught glance of something in the corner. She started jumping in my arms so I decided to set her down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the corner and to my disappointment and embarrassment where most of the ladies in the store were.

"_Get a load of that hunk, I am so giving him my number, oh you don't think that could be his daughter do you! Oh maybe he's a single parent. I hope I hope I hope!"_

_"WHOA! He is fine! What a cute little daughter. They don't look anything alike though. Maybe he's her babysitter? No, his clothes are way to fine for that. Must be his little sister, they could be adopted."_

_"OMG OMG OMG OMG! He is the hottest boy I have ever seen. He is so MINE! No one can resist me! I have never been turned down not even once. Look at that ugly little girl beside him. Humph, must be a little cousin. They can be such nuisances."_

I growled involuntarily at the last girl. Those are the kind I hated most. "EDWARD! EDWARD! LOOK! LOOK! ITS ALICE!" she giggled.

I looked at the stuffed doll she was pointing at and to my surprise it actually did look a lot like her. I couldn't help, but laugh along with her, but my laughter was silenced when a girl was coming up to me. She had a determined look on her face, I had a bad feeling this was the girl with the rude thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Amber, do you need help with anything, and I mean anything?" she asked looking directly at me raising her eyebrows slightly which I guess she thought was seductive or whatever, but to me it was disgusting.

I hadn't realized that Bella had stopped laughing until I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down at Bella and she was glaring at "Amber" I suppressed a laugh as I picked her up.

"No thank you," I said curtly right as Rosalie marched up putting a hand on my shoulder.

"_Alice said you needed to be saved, you sooooooo owe me!!!!!! Oh, and the only reason I'm saving you is Bella doesn't like the girl either!"_ Rosalie laughed in her mind evilly.

"Hi, honey," she said kissing my cheek gagging in the process. She thought she had it bad I actually had to feel her lips on my cheek; I now wanted to throw up. "Bella sweetheart, did you find anything you wanted?" she asked innocently.

I had to look I just had too! "_That TOTAL SLUT is his girlfriend! NO FAIR! She must be like a model or something! No one will ever have to know about this. I would NEVER live this down, but hey she's probably like a total BITCH who he could care less about. Plus I'm way prettier! I'll just slip him my number,"_ she thought eagerly.

I wanted to die of sickness. I snaked and arm around Rose's waist my arm burning at the touch and walking away. Please don't let her find me. As soon as we were out of her view, I jumped away from Rose at once. Not that I didn't love my sister and all, but GROSS! "MY LIPS ARE ON FIRE! EMMETT MAKE IT BETTER!" she shouted at Emmett.

"Rosalie, Edward's a boy he has cooties! You should have known better!" Bella accused.

I thought I was going to die from wanting to laugh so hard. COOTIES! Maybe I did, if it kept that Amber girl away. I'd happily take that disease any day. Then Emmett was there and started making out with Rose making her lips "better".

"EWWWWWWW!!!! AND YOU SAID EDWARD HAD COOTIES!" Bella screamed causing the whole store to turn their head.

I covered her eyes immediately the kiss was already out of hand, she did NOT need to see any more of THAT! "_Oh, Rose, you are even more beautiful than I could ever have wished for. Oh, and your touch, and that……." I couldn't take anymore of those thoughts on my sister. I focused on Jasper's thoughts._

_"Where's Alice? Edward have you seen Alice, Emmett's making me crazy, I need Alice! ALICE!" _He shouted in his mind. Ok, not better.

"_Edward, I need Bella, I'm by the dressing rooms, I don't care about your personal problems get your sorry vampire butt over here," _Alice obviously.

I started to make my way toward Alice hey I'd pick shopping to Emmett undressing Rose any day. "Sorry angel, but Alice needs for you to try on some outfits."

She jutted out her lip in a pout and said, "You promise you won't leave?"

I kissed her forehead gently, "I promise angel."

She smiled and kissed my nose. Her kiss made my heart soar. She actually did like me. "Rosalie lied, you don't have cooties my lips are fine!" she huffed obviously angry.

I laughed, "I'm glad to hear it!"

She giggled and hid in the nape of my neck as she caught site of Alice. Alice had ripped her from my arms in a mere second. "Edward!" Bella whined as Alice pushed her into the dressing room and started playing makeover.

"I'm right here angel, as soon as your dressed come show me," I said sitting down.

I heard Bella sigh from behind the curtain while I heard hangers clanging together. "Outfit number one!" Alice said excitedly pushing Bella out of the dressing room causing her to trip, luckily I caught her.

She blushed and said, "Thank you Edward!"

I smiled and held her away from me for I could see the "Alice approved outfit". She looked cute in it. Like an angel herself. "You look like an angel Bella," I smiled.

"Thank you are we done yet?" she asked impatiently.

I frowned and said, "Sweetie we are going to be here until you fall asleep walking."

She pouted as Alice dragged her through outfit after outfit. Finally we were done at Limited Too thank God; I don't think I'd ever be able to walk through those doors again without going mad. While Alice was paying, Bella was pouting looking very upset.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked scooping her up.

"I don't like shopping!" she sighed sadly.

I smiled. HOW CUTE! "Neither do I, but if you make it through the day. Tomorrow I'll bring you somewhere special."

She smiled from ear to ear. "WHERE!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed touching her nose gently with my finger. "A surprise, but you can't complain," I said sternly.

She giggled and said, "I won't! Promise?" she held out her pinky.

"Promise," I said looping my pinky in hers.

"C'mon Edward, I need to go to Gymboree next!" she whined grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. I loved Alice, but she could be very annoying.

"Alright, Al, calm down, we have plenty of time," I said shaking my arm out of her grasp. "Jasper help?" I asked. He nodded.

Alice immediately stopped jumping and walked calmly. This was going to be one long shopping trip.


	3. 3 The Meeting

**AN....Thanks for all the reviews, and answers to questions about the red-eyed man. The answer is yes, he will be in the story, just not yet, I added a clip of it in this chapter just for you. :) I hope you enjoy. And plz, plz, plz, review!!!!! Thank you for all my reviews!**

_Chapter 3_

**The Meeting**

(Bella)I sighed. Alice had driven us to every store in the mall that sold kid clothes. I was so tired, I couldn't take another step. She had made Edward put me down to walk for I could get the "full experience" as she called it. I wasn't going to complain though. I promised Edward I wouldn't. I swayed a little once more.

Edward gently wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up. I sighed relieved. We were near the end of the mall. I felt someone tug at my shoes, and to my relief they came off. "ALICE! LOOK AT HER FEET!" Edward shouted causing people to turn their heads.

I had lost all feeling in my feet a long time ago. I didn't complain, I had promised Edward. I laid my head gently on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck while I wrapped my legs around his stomach. I sighed in relief that I could move my toes.

"Bella, do your feet hurt? Tell me the truth." he asked.

"I can't feel them, but I can move my toes now!" I said happily.

I could've sworn I saw him throw Alice a death glare. I yawned I was so tired, but I couldn't complain. My eyes drooped, but I fought to keep them open. "Sleep Bella, it's alright."

I sighed and was asleep in seconds. I dreamed of Edward and me off in some wonderful place.

(Edward)I wanted to murder Alice. What was she thinking? "I think it's time to go." I growled.

"Alright, we have enough clothes for a month, so we are good till then," she sighed wistfully glancing back at the stores.

I gently stroked Bella's hair as I walked out of the exit. I heard her murmur "Edward lets go on the slide!"

I laughed quietly not wanting to wake her. I sat down in the back handing my keys to Alice. I heard Emmett grumble, "That is so not fair, why does SHE get to drive. He won't let anyone drive his BABY. Sometimes I think that car comes right after Bella, and everyone knows he loves her the MOST and he's known her for what 24 hours! So unfair!"

I laughed and patted his back hard. "Man, life isn't fair."

He threw me a glare, but I just laughed and sat down with Bella in my lap. Her eyes opened slightly and said, "Edward?"

I looked at her stroked her hair gently, "Yes, angel?"

"Are we leaving?" she mumbled still half asleep.

"Yes we are, you can sleep," I said gently taking a piece of her hair and pushing it behind her ear. She yawned and curled into a ball in my arms and was asleep in a second. I took a deep breath not breathing and kissed the top of her head smoothing her hair. I just stared at her as she slept peacefully until we got to the house. I ran her upstairs and laid her on my couch covering her up gently.

_"Edward, we are going to have the meeting please come down,"_ Carlisle thought calmly.

"I'll be right back angel," I said once again kissing her head then I was down stairs in a split second.

"Alright, you all know what this is about; I want you to answer a simple yes or no if you want Bella to stay, Alice?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yes, of course, I finally have a shopping buddy," she squealed in delight.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

He sighed; "I'm going to say yes, but I am worried about her being human, if she bleeds…." he started, but we all knew how it ended.

"I know, I actually have to worry more than you do comparing that she is my singer, but I was thinking that we could tell her, about what we are. She deserves to know, if she doesn't want to stay with us then we'll send her to a very nice family, if she does then we all live happily ever after," I said. I knew this was the fairest thing to do. I knew she'd run off, but she deserved to know.

"JUST GIVE AWAY OUR SECRET!" Rose screamed.

"She's 4 Rose, no one will believe a 4 year old, besides even if Bella doesn't want to stay, I don't think she'd tell," I whispered.

There was silence; I knew they were thinking about what I said. "Edward, you are the main one concerned here. Do you think you could handle it, and if we did tell her you'd do it."

Be the one to break her trust in me, "I know," I sighed looking down.

"Okay, Edward gave his input, I'm supposing that is a yes?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly feeling so selfish, for taking Bella's chance of a normal human life away from her. I knew it would kill me when she grew up, married, had kids, we'd never see her again. We couldn't risk it.

"WEEEEEEEE!" I heard Bella squeal from upstairs, I was up there in seconds, but she was fast asleep. My little angel was fast asleep, "Push me higher Edward!" she mumbled.

I stroked her hair once more then was down stairs in a second. "She's fine," I said quietly. They nodded.

"Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," she whispered. To my surprise her thoughts were much the same as mine except for the daughter thing, "_I always wanted a daughter this is my only chance, but to take away her human life, that's horrible. I'm terrible, pigheaded, stubborn, selfish, EDWARD STOP LISTENING!" _she screamed in her head angrily.

I nodded telling her I understood. She looked away. "Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"HELL YEAH, I can't wait to have another sister, someone I can tease, and someone I can teach how to play FOOTBALL!" Emmett said happily.

"Emmett, Bella is not playing football," Esme scolded.

"BUT MOM!" Emmett whined.

"No," she said sternly.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, I already think of Bella as my own," Esme said happily.

We all looked at Carlisle, "Yes," he said.

I wanted to jump up and down and do a happy dance. "Chill Edward!" Jasper growled.

"Sorry," I mumbled as he sent calming waves at me.

"Esme you might want to work on something to eat for Bella, she's going to wake in five minutes hungry," Alice spoke.

"Why will she be hungry you fed her right?" Esme growled.

"Alice was unstoppable," I growled angrily.

"She never wanted anything she didn't complain once!" Alice defended.

"That's because, I told her I'd bring her somewhere special tomorrow if she didn't!" I shot back.

"Well, why didn't you say anything about feeding her?" Alice shot.

"I did about ten times, but she told me she was fine and I eventually I gave up since you weren't listening anyway," I said with my hands in the air.

"You did not ask me!" Alice defended.

"I did too, you were too sidetracked to hear me," I said.

"ENOUGH!" Esme shouted, "Edward, go wake Bella, Alice help me with supper," she ended.

We threw each other a glare then stalked off in different directions. I went to Bella seeing her moving slightly on the couch. "So hungry; can't complain!" she muttered. I felt so bad for making that bargain with her I didn't mean it to that extreme.

"Bella sweetheart, wake up," I gently shook her.

Her eyes opened slightly and she whispered, "Edward?"

"Alice didn't let us feed you so we are giving you a feast, Princess Bella," I said bowing.

She giggled and hopped off the couch stumbling over to me. I lifted her off the ground and swung her in the air, "What would Princess Bella, like for dinner?" I asked.

"SPAGHETTI!" she squealed.

"Coming right up, ESME SPAGHETTI" I shouted for Bella.

I threw her gently on my back, and ran down the staircase at a fast human pace. I was going to tell her when I brought her to the meadow tomorrow. She giggled as I ran into the kitchen. "WEEEEEEE!" she squealed.

"_Edward, will you tell her now?"_ Esme thought.

"No, tomorrow," I said quietly knowing she'd hear me.

She nodded. I turned back to Bella and set her on my lap as Esme put a plate of Spaghetti out for her. How that didn't look suspicious I had no idea. "YEA!!!!!" she squealed eagerly eating the so called spaghetti.

I laughed as I smoothed her hair gently as she ate. I hope she didn't wake up too much, because then I would never be able to get her to go to sleep. She finished quickly and looked from me to Esme her eyes pleading. I knew what she wanted. Esme smiled, I knew she had made something special, Brownies. She pulled out a tray of brown cake, which human's called Brownies.

Bella screamed in delight immediately grabbing one and chewing on it. She scarfed that one down then went for another, then another. After the third we didn't allow her to have anymore, we didn't want her to get sick by any means. She yawned after we had taken the tray away promising her that she could have some more tomorrow and that no one would steal them during the night.

I gently picked her up and brought her up to my room. "_Edward we decided that while you and her are gone tomorrow we are going to set her room up, so you have to keep her out till at least four we are ordering stuff this very second!"_ Rose thought.

"No problem," I whispered knowing she'd hear me. "_I can't wait to play with the toys!!!"_ Emmett thought. Why am I not surprised?

"Edward?" I heard Bella mutter against my chest as I laid her down.

"Yes, angel," I asked.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked.

She was staying here of course, "That's not important now; we are going to talk about it tomorrow okay? You go to sleep for we can go to that special place tomorrow that I told you about…." I said gently putting a blanket over her and kissing her forehead. Her scent didn't even daze me anymore the fear of losing her was much worse. It was strange how attached I had become to her.

"K, night Edward, I love you," she said incoherently.

"Love you to my Bella," I said gently.

I watched her sleep, counting the seconds till it was a reasonable time for her to get up. She had said my name a bazillion time that night, she even once said, "No wonder Alice escaped from pixie jail, because there weren't any malls!"

That had me roll on the floor laughing. I looked at my watch five minutes more. "Edward?" I heard someone behind me ask.

I turned around and saw Rosalie. "Hey," I said.

"Can I get her dressed and things today?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure, I'm going to wake her up in 5 minutes, care to join me?" I asked patting beside me. She nodded taking a seat beside me. "This does not count as my payback though!" she teased.

I laughed, I don't think Rose and I had ever gotten along this well. Bella, I guess gave us a common interest to reflect upon. I let Rose do the honors; I could tell she really wanted to. "Bella, sweetie, time to get up," I heard her coo.

(Bella)"Bella, sweetie, time to get up," I heard someone coo, and that person was definitely not Edward. My eyes popped open and I saw Rosalie standing over me. My body went into panic mode. My heart started to beat rapidly. Where was Edward, had something happened like what happened to Mommy and Daddy?

"Good morning, angel, how did you sleep?" I heard his musical voice say.

My eyes darted to the sound. I sighed in relief, he was here. "Good," I said happily, which reminded me of that place he said he'd bring me….. "Where are we going you promised, remember?" I asked urgently he couldn't forget could he?

He laughed, I waited patiently for him to answer me, "Oh yes, I remember, but it's a surprise!"

I jutted my lip out, I didn't like surprises, and they normally made me fall down or scream. "I don't like surprises," I pouted.

He laughed again, "Well, you will find out soon enough, I promise this is a good surprise!" he teased.

I glared at him. He laughed some more, so I turned to Rosalie. "Where is he bringing me?" I asked.

She smiled apologetically, "I don't know, he won't tell, he said something about us all having big mouths, here let's leave him to his misery and go get dressed," she suggested.

I smiled, I liked Rosalie. "Okay," I said.

She smiled taking my hand and helping me toward the bathroom. "You need a bath, and I promise I'm nothing like Alice, I plan on blow drying your hair, then putting it in a braid, does that sound good?" she asked.

I nodded, I liked it when people braided my hair it felt nice. She smiled. I followed her to a bathroom, and she bathed me, and then got me dressed. She put me in a cute outfit, but it was comfortable thank goodness! She put me in flats for my shoes, so YEA no wedges. She braided my hair like she promised to I thought I looked very pretty.

She walked me down for breakfast holding my hand for I wouldn't trip. She brought me to the kitchen and I saw a smiley face pancake waiting for me. I smiled from ear to ear. YUM! I skipped over happily to my place. I tried to hop up on my chair and of course I tripped. OOF! I felt some hard and cold hands catch me and a musical laugh. Edward.

"Even when you don't have heels," he chuckled. I glared at him, but allowed him to pick me up and place me in his lap on the chair. I began to eat pouting. I wasn't going to talk to him until he apologized.

"Bella, talk to me, please?" Edward said pleading.

I turned away. "Humph!" I huffed. No way!

"Bella, I'm sorry for laughing, forgive me?" he asks. Taking his hand and making me look at him. His eyes were sincere and truth burned them. I sighed.

"Okay," I muttered.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you angel," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickling my ear; I giggled in reply.

I ate the rest of my smiley pancake quickly. "OKAY! DONE!" I shouted gleefully.

I laughed as Edward zoomed out of the house into the garage. He put me into his car and buckled me up. He then started driving. I sighed impatiently, "Are we there yet?" I begged.

"No Bella, about 5 more minutes," he answered.

I tapped my foot. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No Bella 4 more minutes," he laughed.

I stared at the ceiling watching the trees go by. "Are we there YET?" I begged.

"One more minute," he laughed.

I stared at the forest area surrounding us. "You're bringing me into the forest?" I asked my eyes going wide. That's where the red eyed man ran to. He could be here. I started to panic. I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay with Edward.

"We can't go in there red eyed man is in there!" I shouted tears filling my eyes.

Edward was by me in seconds. "I won't let him hurt you Bella, don't cry angel, don't cry!" he said kissing my forehead gently. I sniffled I knew he'd try to protect me, but then he'd die too! Like Mommy and Daddy! He might be really fast and have super sensitive hearing, but he was nothing compared to that red eyed man, he drank blood! HE KILLED PEOPLE!

I cried harder at the thought, "HE'LL HURT YOU! YOU DIE TOO! DON'T GO! DON'T GO!" I screamed.

"Shh, Bella, he's gone, he's not here. I promise!" he said gently.

I clung to his shirt. I gulped, but didn't cry any more. "Bella, I'm going to run okay, close your eyes okay?" he asked. Wait into the forest no! My eyes were open wide as he ran. The speed was impossible. We were then standing in a meadow more beautiful than anything I've ever seen.


	4. 4 Confessions in the Meadow

AN!!!!!!!!!! Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews I was very impressed!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but last night I went to a dance for two of my best friends birthdays, then today was my sisters birthday and we were gone all day! So, I'm warning you now, for the next few weekends it will be slow updating because I'm in the band and made second chair top band oboe, so I have to go to rehearsals and concerts. Yeah, if you're wondering how old I am to be doing all this stuff I'm 13. Well, I just wanted to say thanks! Sorry for the wait AGAIN! I love all my readers! LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh and for people who asked what a singer was. Its from New Moon what the Volturi call a human who smells like Bella does to Edward.

_Chapter 4_

**Confessions in the Meadow**

(Bella)I stared open mouthed at the prettiest place I had ever seen in my short life surrounding me. It looked like a place in a fairytale from the books Mommy used to read to me. "It's beautiful!" I murmured. I searched the meadow my eyes missing nothing. It was green, a beautiful shining green. I liked the pretty green. Green was my new favorite color.

I looked around wanting to rush forward and touch everything. The flowers, the trees, the beauty……"Do you like it?" I heard Edward ask me.

I was in such awe I couldn't answer him so I just nodded. He smiled and set me down. I took a step forward feeling the soft green grass beneath my feet. I quickly took off my shoes and ran around loving the feel of the grass tickling my toes. I giggled as I tumbled around. I tired quickly and ended up sitting down in the middle of the meadow. Edward followed my lead and sat down beside me…..

"Bella, do you remember last night when I told you we'd talk about where you were going to live?" he asked calmly, but his voice wasn't quite the normal musical voice it had a bit of….pain?

I nodded, scared. He must be sad because they couldn't keep me, I wanted to cry. I bit my lip, trying to hide the tears that were bound to come. "Bella, we decided that if you wish to stay with us, you can, but before you decide you have to know the severity of such a decision," he spoke his voice wiggling.

My heart filled with joy. I couldn't believe it! I could stay with Edward, forever and ever! "Bella, do you know the guy that killed your parents?" he asked slowly the pain still evident in his voice. Did he not want me to stay? If he didn't want me, then I'd leave…..

"He had red eyes, and he sucked people's blood. He was really mean!" I sniffled still trying to hide the tears coming because Edward didn't want me.

"Bella, he was a vampire," Edward whispered. A vam-what?

"What's a vam-pi-were?" I asked sadly.

"A vampire is a creature that kills people, they drink they're blood, because that's the only way they can survive. They are terrible, heartless people, with no soul, their heart doesn't beat…..they are probably the most vile creatures ever lived," Edward finished, but his words sounded choked.

"Vampires are bad?" I asked still not quite understanding what he was telling me.

"Yes, Bella very bad," he said, he looked at me his eyes filled with sadness, what had made him so upset. I crawled over to him and pulled myself up onto his lap, I sat up and put my hand on his cheek.

"Why are you sad?" I asked feeling the tears about to come.

He closed his eyes and gently placed his cold hard hand on mine and leaned into my hand. "Bella, have you noticed that my body is cold, and as hard as rock, that I hear many things that you can't hear, and that I run abnormally fast? That I never eat anything?" he asked.

Of course I had noticed, I wasn't a dummy! "Yes, but why are you sad?" I asked confused.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Bella, I am like the monster that killed your parents, I'm a vampire also."

I froze, Edward was a monster? No, that wasn't possible he was too nice. Did that mean his whole family was vampires? No, they didn't have red eyes, they didn't hurt me, they were so nice to me……

"No you're not!" I argued.

He frowned and gently slipped my hand off his cheek, and said looking me directly in the eye, "Bella, I am a vampire, I am bad, a monster, and that's why you should run from me now screaming as you go. Bella, I could hurt you, more than you think possible," he spoke sternly.

EDWARD WAS NOT A MONSTER! I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are not a monster, you don't have red eyes, and you haven't hurt me!" I growled angrily at him for talking bad about himself.

He closed his eyes, "Bella, I don't want to hurt you, but I could so easily. I don't have red eyes, because I try not to hurt humans, Bella. My whole family we are all vampires, we don't want to be monsters, but we are Bella. No matter how much we wish we weren't we are!" he sighed.

Now I understood. There were good and bad vampires. Like there were good and bad people; see he wasn't a monster. I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Okay, I understand," I spoke happily.

"You…you…Understand? Bella, how can you understand? I could hurt you! You should be running for your life," Edward said shock colored his tone.

"Well, there are good vampires, and bad vampires, you're a good vampire," I spoke logically.

"Bella, I've killed people lots of them," he spoke in a whisper unable to meet my eyes.

That I wasn't expecting. He had hurt people. Innocent people, that was wrong, but he looked so ashamed, he said he didn't hurt people now, so that made him good right. It was just a mistake, "Nobody's perfect," I muttered.

He looked up at me his eyes burning into mine. "Bella, are you really telling me you aren't scared of me in the least?" his shock was shown clearly on his face.

I nodded, "You're too nice to be bad, and you not scary at all! You protected me from red-eyed man! That makes you good!" I spoke the smarts in my words shocking even myself, "But killing innocent people was not good though, you not do it again Edward okay?" I said sternly.

He nodded ashamed then looked up and said, "Bella, the people I killed weren't good people they were bad, they hurt other people, I knew if they were good or bad because I could read their mind," he spoke truthfully.

HE COULD READ MINDS! My hand flew to my forehead at the thought he could read my mind, "No Bella, not yours, you're the only one I can't, and it is so frustrating!" he sighed.

I smiled. "I'm glad!" I said happily.

"You're happy, you make me angry at myself?" he asked with a shaky laugh.

"NO! I'm happy you can't read MY mind!" I said defensively.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. See if he was bad he wouldn't kiss me. "Alright, alright, I'm sure you have questions, I can see the eagerness on your face," he teased tapping my nose.

"Yes, yes, I do!" I said with an evil smile.

(Edward)This was impossible, unbelievable, she still liked me. She didn't run, she wasn't even SCARED for goodness sake. My selfish prayers have been answered! She crawled into my lap without a bit of reluctance, which I still didn't understand. "Okay, well um? What do you eat?" she asked.

Blood, blood, and more blood, "Animal blood, I was hunting when I found you," I spoke softly half-hoping this answer would scare her, half-hoping it would make her not afraid. Okay, the second one is more like 3/4.

She nodded pondering it. "Okay, um, do all vampires read minds?" she asked puzzled.

I laughed, "No, few have special, gifts, but I'm the only one who can read minds," I spoke.

She smiled, "You special!!!" she giggled.

I smiled, "Not as special as you," I said poking her nose with my finger gently. To be okay with me being a vampire made her special indeed, or should I say crazy?

"Anybody else have talents?" she asked.

"Alice sees the future, and Jasper can change people's emotions and feel them," I spoke. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Is that why Alice always answers herself, and when someone is upset Jasper looks like he hurts?" she asked.

I nodded. She smiled excitedly. "Can I be vampire too?" she asked.

My eyes widened at that. She couldn't want to be eternally damned, that was horrible! She didn't know what she was asking! "NO! Never, we are monsters! We can't even die or sleep!" I shouted the firmness in my voice was not intended, but it came anyway.

Her eyes grew sad, "You don't want me?"

My eyes widened at that, how could she think such a thing! I held her against my chest. "Of course I do, why would you think that?" I said quickly.

"Because you are not a monster, but you want me to hate you for I will leave!" she sniffled. I knew she was about to cry and that truth broke my heart.

"Oh my dear sweet Bella, you are so naïve! Of course I want you, it hurts me to think of being away from you for even a second, but I want you to understand that we are monsters, and that you would be put in a lot of danger if you stayed," I spoke soothingly.

"You wouldn't hurt me!" she sniffled.

"Not on purpose, but if I wasn't in control for one second you could be dead just like that!" I said trying to plant that seed of doubt in her head while hoping she would still be stupid and stay with me, though I didn't want her to make the wrong decision just because she was misinformed.

"You wouldn't hurt me!" she said again sternly looking me straight in the eyes.

I sighed, why was I even fighting, I knew what I wanted, I knew what she wanted, why not just let her have her away, and let my selfish side win knowing that would make both of us the happiest? I smiled warmly at her and smoothed her hair. "Okay, angel," I said. She smiled a toothy smile at me.

"You can't tell anyone this, no one!" I said remembering probably the most important fact.

"I won't tell anybody!" she said happily. I smiled at her, and I knew she was telling the truth. This girl was more trustworthy than an adult, even though she was only four.

"Did you say you couldn't sleep?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded, "Never," I sighed.

She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

I smiled and said, "That's why watching you sleep is so special to me, I get to see your dreams because you talk," I said smiling.

Color immediately rose in her cheeks. "I do not!" she indignantly hands on her hips.

"Bella, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," I said smiling gently moving my fingers down her cheeks marveling the feel of her warm skin against my frozen.

"I'm never going to sleep again," she argued.

"Please Bella, I love to hear what you dream about," I said looking steadily into her eyes.

She froze in place, not moving. "Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" I said shaking her gently.

"Your eyes are so yellow," she whispered in a daze.

"Yes, that shows I eat animals," I said gently.

"But…But….your eyes…..hmmm……what's that word? Okay, its like twinkle almost, hmmm…..that's right dazzle, you dazzle me," she giggled at the use of dazzle.

I was puzzled, what did she mean. Dazzle her, did that mean like scare her, or did it mean enchant. I'm hoping for enchant. "I dazzle you?" I asked tickling her.

"Stop it!" she squealed trying to slap my hands away as she giggled. I stopped after tears had started to stream down her eyes and hugged her to my chest. She rested her head on my chest with a sigh.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too, angel," I whispered in her ear making her giggle.

"Does this mean I get to stay with you forever?" she asked a huge smile breaking across her cherubic face.

"Yes, my Bella, as long as you want to stay, you are welcome," I said with a smile.

"I'll want to stay forever," she warned.

I smiled, "Then you can stay forever," I whispered in her ear. Silence followed, words weren't needed at a time like this.

"Can we go home?" she asked suddenly. I liked the sound of her, calling my home her home.

I took out my cell phone, and checked the time. We had about 10 minutes till our "curfew".

"Yes, we may, the others have a surprise for you. Alice saw you staying, and she kind of went a little well Alice, and Esme is an interior decorator and already thinks of you as her daughter and this her duty, and Rose just wants the chance of being a mother, so the three of them working together. Let's just say, it got a little out of hand, and that's putting it mildly," I laughed.

She giggled as I picked her up and placed her on my back. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck that probably would have strangled a human, and then she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. "Close your eyes Bella," I said.

I then felt her head against my neck guessing she was hiding her eyes. I then took off with the wind rushing past me. I always thought this was the most exhilarating thing about being a vampire, in my opinion one of the only good things, if not THE only good thing.

I was soon out of the forest and to the car quickly. I unlatched her from my back and cradled her gently in my arms staring at her. I smiled and said, "Did you enjoy that?" I asked gently.

She smiled dizzily and nodded. I kissed her forehead and sat her in the backseat buckling her up. I then used my full speed to get into the driver's seat, and I was off without a second glance. "If you don't like the room, just say you do okay, they will be upset if you don't," I told her.

"Okay," she said quietly as if she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked it felt so weird to ask this, since I never had to for anyone else.

"I'm thinking about the red-eyed man," she started I turned around looking at her and she had wrapped herself in a ball giving herself a hug.

I pulled over and got into the backseat. I put my arm gently around her and pulled her into my side. "What about him?" I asked gently.

"Is he coming after me?" she whispered.

I sighed, which would go over better the truth or the lie? "Well, angel, to be truthful I don't know, but he'd have to be really unsmart to come for you if your living with 7 vampires."

She smiled meekly, "But you could get hurt!" she whispered.

"Bella, it's very hard to hurt a vampire, he'd have to kill me to even hurt me," I said.

Her eyes went wide with understanding, "Okay, I understand!"

I smiled and kissed her head, "I won't let anything hurt you angel."

She smiled back and kissed my cheek, "I love you Edward," she said sweetly.

"I love you too, my Bella," I whispered back.

I got back up and went to the driver's seat. I kept watch on Bella through the rearview mirror, but strangely enough she was now fine and just watching out the window. I increased the speed to 150, so we could arrive much faster. Alice would kill me if we were late.

I drove into the driveway and flew Bella on my back and ran into the house. "You're exactly 54 second's late mister!" Alice scolded giving me a death glare.

"I'm sorry Al, please forgive me?" I asked using a puppy dog face that I knew would never work.

"HA! As if! Bring her upstairs it's time for her to see her room," Alice said sternly.

I took Bella down from my back, and cradled her against my chest covering her eyes as Alice had mentally instructed for me to do so. I then ran upstairs following the evil pixie herself. I then followed Alice into a room next to mine that used to be our guest bedroom. I looked around, yeah they went way overboard. I sat Bella down on the floor and uncovered her eyes.

Her eyes widened to be the size of baseballs. "Is….is this my room?" she gasped.


	5. Settling In

**AN!!!!!! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I was soooooo busy. I'm in the band, and I had competitions left and right! I had no time to write! (sorry for the rhyme!) I will try to be better about updating! I do not have this story already written and I'm going to try to get ahead! I'll try to update once a week, but no promises! I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long!**

**Settling In**

(Bella)I stared open mouthed at the room before me. It was my own personal paradise. "Is…is…this room mine?" I whispered amazed.

I heard a chuckle behind me, it had to be Edward. "Yes, angel, this room is all yours," he answered.

"NO FAIR ROSE! YOU SAID WE COULD SHARE THE TOYS!" I heard Emmy shout.

"SHHHH! She can share with you if she wants to you, you big baby," Rose hissed at Emmy.

I ignored them, and took a step forward after taking Edward's hand. I just walked one step after another in awe everything was blue and green. It was beautiful. There were flowers painted on the wall and stuffed animals and toys galore at everywhere I looked. I was in heaven. "This is all mine?" I asked again still not believing.

"Angel, every little thing in this room is all yours," he said whispering in my ear. I could feel my eyes go wider.

"Everything," I asked still in disbelief.

I heard him chuckle, "Everything," he teased.

I squealed and ran forward dropping his hand and running toward the toys. "Mr. Tedsworth!" I squealed picking up a big bear.

"Tedsworth," I heard Emmy laugh.

I walked over to him and said, "Emmy, this Mr. Tedsworth, Mr. Tedsworth, Emmy, Emmy give Mr. Tedsworth a kiss," I giggled pushing the bear into Emmy's arms. I decided to torture him for making fun of Mr. Tedsworth. He had hurt Mr. Tedsworth's feelings! He should be sent to time out!

"Kid, it's a stuffed bear," he said laughing.

I gasped covering Mr. Tedsworth's ears! "TAKE THAT BACK! HE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Emmett! Just kiss the bear, or I won't give you a kiss," I heard Rosalie growl.

I watched Emmy give Mr. Tedsworth a kiss, "Now tell Mr. Tedsworth you love him!" I ordered with a giggle and a small smile on my face.

Emmy just stood there with his mouth open. I wondered if I a fly had ever flown in. There was this song about someone swallowing a fly and all this other weird stuff. Maybe the song was about Emmy.

"Yeah, tell Mr. Tedsworth you love him Emmy," I heard Jasper tease.

I decided I'd try the puppy pout, Mommy taught me to use on Daddy. I jutted up my bottom lip and made it shiver a little. "Please Emmy," I pleaded adding in a sniffle.

Emmy's eyes grew wide and looked like he was having a war, like those action movies where all this disgusting red stuff flew everywhere that Daddy used to watch, over himself. "Fine! I love you Mr. Tedsworth!" Emmy cried throwing his arms over his head like he was giving up.

"THANK YOU!" I squealed taking the bear and throwing it somewhere. Everyone was laughing at Emmy, but I didn't care. I was everywhere at once. I don't think that if I spent a whole week in here, I could have played with every toy.

I looked around once more and decided on the Hannah Montana doll house. I played for as long as my four year old body could. I remember at some point everyone leaving except Edward. I can't remember since arriving that he had left me alone. Whatever….. In the words of my next door neighbor Charlotte who was a "sarcastic teenager" as my mom called her.

She babysat me sometimes. I played pranks on her. She was super annoying. All she did was talk on her phone to her boyfriend. Boys were gross! Except Edward, he was the exception to the rule. All boys had cooties, except Edward, because he was…… Why didn't Edward have cooties? He wasn't gross either! Emmy was gross and had cooties, he kissed Rose. She was a drama queen, that must be because of the cooties she got kissing him! GROSS! Jasper had cooties, not as bad as Emmy, but I saw him kiss Alice, and well she likes shopping so that must be because of the cooties too! Who could like shopping of their own will? GROSS! I had kissed Edward, and I didn't swell up or anything, so he didn't have cooties. See weird. I'd have to ask Edward sometime…….

I yawned tired. I heard a chuckle behind me. Then I felt cold arms pick me up. I crawled into Edward's lap happily and snuggled into his chest. "Do you like your room angel?" I heard him whisper his breath tickling my ear.

I nodded groggily. "Here we'll get you something to eat, and then you can go straight to sleep. We need to start feeding you more, you need to tell us when you're hungry," he scolded.

"Sorry," I yawned.

I felt him stand up, bringing me with him. My head fell gently on his shoulder. I felt him running at his vampire speed to the kitchen. In less time than I could have said his name I was on his lap at the kitchen table with a cheese sandwich in front of me.

I nibbled it groggily. I was so tired, I wasn't very hungry, and I was having so much fun with the dollhouse, I didn't even think of food. I ended up giving up trying to eat it, and just snuggled into Edward and fell asleep.

(Edward)I stroked her hair gently she was so tired. I really needed to remember about her needing food being a human and all. I got up and walked her to her room to be met with a hyper Alice. "Please, please, pleaseeeee, let me put her in her pajamas."

I groaned. "Alice, she's fine! She does not need to be put in pajamas. She's tired, don't bother her," I begged.

"She'll be more comfortable in her pajamas," Alice pleaded giving me a puppy dog pout. That always worked on everyone……..

"Oh, all right," I sighed giving in. No one could resist her pout. It was evil!

Bella was taken from my arms in a split second. Her eyes flew open, when we were no longer in contact. "EDWARD!" she squealed looking for me.

"Shh, Bella I'm right here," I said immediately beside her.

"C'mon Bella, we need to get you ready for bed," Alice said excitedly.

"But I don't wanna!" Bella yawned immediately calmed now that she could see me.

"But you have too!" Alice tried.

"Please Bella, she won't bother you anymore after that," I said anything to get Alice to just leave me and Bella alone! SHE LIKED ME BEST! Okay, maybe I had some sharing issues……..

"Promise?" she asked her lip jutting out into a cute little pout.

"Promise," I said gently brushing her hair out of her face, she sighed quietly and allowed Alice to change her.

It took all of 5 seconds for her to be done changing. "See that wasn't so bad Bella," Alice cooed happily.

"No," Bella sighed reaching out for me to take her.

"Sleep good, Bella, don't let the vampires bite," Alice laughed at her own joke.

Bella giggled. How was that funny? I threw Alice a glare. She just smiled and skipped out happily. "Night, Edward, love you," Bella yawned snuggling into my chest.

Wait she wasn't even in her bed yet. I walked her over to her bed and laid her down gently under the covers. I kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "Love you too, angel."

She sighed contentedly. I started to get up off the side of her bed. I really didn't know what I was going to do, maybe Emmett and I could go…….. _"He and Rose already have plans….."_ Alice informed me in her head. Darn.

"STAY!" Bella squealed grabbing my hand tightly like her life depended on it. Not that it was tight to me by any means.

"Bella what's wrong," I asked gently running my fingers down her warm cheek.

"He'll come back in dreams, if you leave. You protect me, he doesn't come when your around," she said her voice shaking slightly.

I heard a chorus of awes downstairs I chose to ignore them, even though I was fighting back awes myself. I patted my lap gently. She nodded and crawled onto it quickly. I wrapped my arms around her gently holding her warm body to my frigid cold one. "Angel, I'll be here as long as you want me, but you don't need to worry about him okay? I and the rest of my family won't let him come near you; he wouldn't be able to come within a town of you without us knowing."

I felt her nod against my chest. "Promise you won't leave," she sniffled. I hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"Shh, angel, no need to cry, of course I won't," I said gently wiping the tears off her face.

She smiled slightly and pecked my cheek, "Thank you," she sniffled.

I smiled, "As long as you want me."

She giggled her tears slowly fading. "Always, I'll always want you," she laughed wrapping her arms around my neck.

I laughed how sweet was this girl? "Thank you angel, I'll always want you too," I teased laying her back in bed.

She yawned and fell asleep immediately, the poor girl was tired, but who wouldn't be after finding out their adoptive family were vampires?


	6. First Day of Preschool

**A/N......Sorry I didn't update sooner, i was super busy...... Thanks for all the reviews I got I really appreciate them. Keep reading! I love you guys.....**

**SM owns everything!**

**First Day of Preschool**

(Edward)I watched silently as Carlisle went over the adoption papers carefully. We had pulled a few strings in getting her adopted quickly. No one had come to check us out, okay, so most of the strings were illegal, but looked legit.

"Edward, Bella will be waking up in five minutes," Alice told me. I nodded and made my way upstairs. She had spent a week in all with us. It was probably the happiest week of my life, and I don't think Rose and I had EVER gotten along that great.

Today was Bella's first day of preschool. Yes, we were sending her to preschool, no matter how much we didn't want to. Carlisle had told us that she was getting a little too attached to us, and it would be harder for her in Kindergarten if we didn't. We also had decided we had wanted her to have as many human experiences as possible. We didn't want us being vampires to affect her life in ways that could be avoided.

I slowly walked up the stairs at human space; she didn't know that she was going to have to go. We had mentioned it in passing, but she hadn't seemed to realize what we were talking about. I then sat on the edge of her bed, and stroked her hair gently.

(Bella)I yawned and moved a little in my bed, something cold was petting my hair gently. "Edward?" I yawned.

"It's me angel, time to get up," he whispered into my ear his breath tickling it gently.

I giggled, "What are we doing today?"

"You're going to preschool," he said tapping my nose gently.

I giggled, "What's that?"

"A place where you'll get to play with kids your age," he said picking me up and putting me in his lap.

"Will you be there?" I asked, of course he was. I had gotten used to him never leaving my side except for maybe two minutes.

"No angel, it's only you going," he said very slowly.

"O-only m-me?" I whispered I knew he heard me though.

He pulled me close against his chest as I started to cry. I was going to be alone, what if red-eyed man came back? What if something happened to Edward? I was scared, what if the other kids didn't like me?

"B-but I d-don't w-want to go!" I wailed.

"Angel, you have to, everyone does, I have to go to school also, but I'll be there bright and early to pick you up," he said soothingly rocking me.

I held onto his shirt for dear life, I was never letting go. "I don't want to go!" I cried again, "Not without you!" I cried again.

"Bella sweetheart, you don't have a choice, I don't have a choice either, and I don't want to go either," he said calmly wiping the tears flowing out of my eyes.

My lip quivered, "But I don't want you to leave, what about red-eyed man?" I whispered.

Edward looked pained for a second, but it was quickly gone. "Angel, he's not going to come anywhere near you, I made sure of that, he ran out of town quite a while ago, there is nothing to worry about. You'll have fun; you'll get to color and play with toys, all day. It will be like spending time with Emmett except with smaller smarter people," he laughed at his joke.

"HEY!" I heard Emmy scream from somewhere in the house.

"Bella's already smarter than you Emmett, no questions asked," Edward called down.

I imagined Emmett pouting downstairs. I giggled, I couldn't help myself. "See, you'll be fine," Edward teased tickling me, making me giggle more.

"STOP IT!" I laughed.

He eventually stopped after a lot of begging; I gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm hungry!"

He laughed, and picked me up and ran me downstairs, where a bowl of fruit loops was waiting for me. "YEA!" I squealed in delight.

Edward set me in the high chair and ate quickly. I had gotten use to everyone staring at me while I ate, while I never got to watch THEM eat. I had asked Edward once and he said, it wasn't a good idea, I could get hurt. He had looked sad when I asked that, so I didn't ask again.

I ate it quickly, and jumped off of my chair and folded my arms across my chest, "I'm still not going!" I said as scary as I could.

"Oh yes you are!" Edward said with a laugh.

"NO I'M NOT!" I shrieked back.

"Okay, but if not then I'll send you with Alice on a shopping trip then she can bring you back home and try on every outfit again," he said with a crooked grin.

I glared at him. "YOU'RE MEAN!" I said stomping off.

Then the ground was gone. "PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed hitting his back.

"Never, ALICE COME GET BELLA DRESSED!" Edward said.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Come on Bella," she said taking me from Edward.

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. He smiled happily back. I was never speaking to him again!

I was then carried upstairs by Alice she dressed me head to toe in pink. I hated pink! Pink was too girly, and this was too frilly. "I don't want to wear this!" I whined.

"Please, Bella, you look so pretty, and I bet all the other kids will think so too!" she said giving me a pout.

I just stared, I don't think I will ever talk to anyone in this family again, maybe I can move to Australia….. "BELLA!" Edward called.

"See, I'm done, now, Bye Alice!" I said and took off down the stairs and of course tripping at the bottom, but before I could hit the ground two cold arms snaked around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I nodded with a gulp. I was always a bit dazed when he whispered like that. He chuckled and lifted me up. "You ready?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

He laughed, "Sorry," he teased bringing me to the car anyway. I pouted the whole way there. I didn't say a word, but when we reached the red bricked building I froze.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head no, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Bella, you have to go, I'm sorry, but you have to. I don't have a choice, and you don't have a choice either," he said getting out of the car and lifting me up.

I gulped and tried to grab onto his shirt, but he caught on to my idea quickly and set me down before I could stop him. I pouted then had an idea. I sat down on his foot and wrapped my arms and legs around his leg. He laughed at my action, and started to walk easily. "I DON'T WANNA GO!" I shrieked.

He laughed. "Bella, you'll have fun!" he tried. I frowned and just hung onto his leg for dear life. We walked into the building and down the hall where doors were everywhere. Before we walked in; he unattached me to his leg, and took my hand. I wanted to run.

"Edward," I whispered, before we could walk in.

He looked down at me, and saw the fear in my eyes. He picked me up and said, "What's wrong angel?"

I hugged his neck and buried my face under his chin, "What if no one likes me?" I whispered.

"Isabella Swan! Look at me in the eye," he ordered. I lifted my head my lip trembling. His face softened, "They will love you angel, no one can't love you; you're an angel, my little angel! You're going to go in there and make friends, okay?" he asked.

"But you're my best friend, I don't need any more friends," I whimpered.

Edward was all I needed, I could care less if we were the only two people alive, I'd be perfectly happy as long as he was with me. "Angel, you're my best friend too, but you'd be even happier with friends your own age too, I'll always be there when you need me, no need to worry," he said. I smiled slightly as he kissed my cheek, and set me down taking my hand again.

"You ready?" he asked again.

This time I nodded yes, he opened the door, and the land I saw behind it was my own personal paradise. It had toys and there were rainbows and stuffed animals, and paper. Everything I could dream of.

I heard Edward laugh behind me. "You like it Bells?" he asked.

I smiled widely. "I love it!" I whispered.

He smiled and slowly walked me forward.

(Edward)Bella was an angel sent from my own personal heaven. That just had to be it. She was perfect and an angel in and out.

I slowly brought her into the room while watching Bella look around in awe. I saw that the teacher was young maybe at the oldest 25. She turned to look at us as we walked in. Her eyes went as large as balloons.

_"OMG! Look at that boy! Oh and what a cute little girl. I wonder if he is her dad or brother. I wonder if he's single…… Get a hold of yourself you can't go out with one of your student's father's or brother's but he is so hot!" _she thought helplessly.

I smiled to myself, at least she was somewhat calm…..she seemed…….nice? "Edward?" Bella asked pulling on my shirt.

"Yes angel?" I asked.

"Can I go play?" she asked with wide innocent doe eyes.

"Yes, you can, but wait one second and meet your teacher," I said.

The teacher walked up with a fake smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Miss. Kate," she said holding out a hand for me to shake, not seeming to even notice Bella.

I shook her hand quickly with the one Bella was holding at least it would be somewhat warm. "Edward, and this is…." I started, but Bella wasn't shy at all.

"My name Bella, and this is Edward my BESTEST friend!" she said possessively and grabbing my hand and scooting closer to my leg. She barely came up to my thigh.

"He's not your brother?" Kate asked surprised.

Bella looked at her like she was from Jupiter. "NO! He not weird like Emmy!" she said angrily at the comparison. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

The teacher looked so confused, I fought back a laugh. "Um angel, you can go play now," I told Bella.

She gave one last glare at the teacher, then shrieked happily and gave my leg a hug and scampered off to play with a stuffed bear with another girl and boy. "I'm confused," the teacher said looking dazed.

I laughed, and said, "Long story," I lied calmly.

She didn't seem very happy about that. "So, if you wanted to stay around for a little while…." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I wanted to run. "Um, sorry, I have to go to um, school…. Yeah, school," I said pretty uncomfortable, I missed Bella already.

She nodded and said, "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, and Bella is in good hands," she said disappointed, she then walked off fuming a bit.

Okay, gross. At least, Bella would like it here I could tell she already did. I then watched Bella for a tiny bit, she was playing with a girl and boy. The girl pushed her over and the boy was laughing.

Bella went red, and her lip jutted out, NO! What happened, why can't I read her mind? This is torture….

She came running toward me lifting her arms up for me to pick her up, she whimpered as I picked her up, and she grabbed hold of my neck tightly in an another attempt to never let go. "Angel, what happened?" I asked her stroking her hair and pulling a chair to sit in. I felt my phone vibrating like mad in my pocket.

"The girl over their said I was ugly, and that nobody liked me!" she whimpered.

Geesh, who knew kids so young, could be so mean? "Angel, that is not true, you're beautiful, and everyone likes you, that girl, is just mean," I said comforting her.

"Reawy?" she sniffled.

"Really, angel," I said truthfully kissing the top of her head. She nodded solemnly looking at me with innocent eyes.

I started then looked around the room, and found a girl with thoughts about butterflies and strawberry fields, she was nice enough. "Why don't you go over there and color with her she seems nice…." I said pointing.

"Will you come with me?" she asked scared.

I nodded, and walked her over to the desk; Bella grabbed my hand holding it tightly in her small one. "H-hi, I'm Bella, what's your name?" Bella asked shyly.

"Angela," the girl answered shyly hiding behind her hair. She was a cute little girl, not nearly as cute as Bella, but still cute, she reminded me a bit of her.

"C-can I color with you?" she asked.

Angela nodded excitedly. Bella smiled and sat down next to her. I watched for a little while making sure she was okay. "Angel, I really need to go, I'm the last big kid still here," I said, I then leaned over and whispered, "Besides, I have to go to school too…."

She sighed sadly, "Can't you stay?

I wanted so badly to say yes….. "I'm sorry angel, but I can't."

I didn't want leave her alone especially after that little incident. "Angel, I think I need to go, Alice just left me another voicemail," I said wishing I could stay.

Alice and Rosalie flew in the door all of a sudden looking mad. "EDWARD CULLEN IF YOU MAKE US LATE FOR SCHOOL, WE WILL MAKE YOU CARRY OUR SHOPPING BAGS FOR A MONTH!" they shrieked.

Oh gosh, I really needed to go. I then heard the annoying teacher's thoughts loud and clear, "_OMG! Look at them do you think their models? Do you think one of them is his girlfriend? Maybe both? Well, there goes my dreams of being Mrs. Edward Cullen…."_

Gross… "Angel, I really have to go…." I said once more.

She pouted, but gave me a big hug, and kiss on the cheek. She then whispered, "I love you, please be here soon, I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, angel, love you!" I kissed her cheek not ready to leave just yet…..

"OW!" I shouted as Rosalie and Alice grabbed each one of my ears, and literally dragged me out the door. "Alice said you were going to end up dropping out of school, and going to allow Bella to drop out too!" Rosalie growled.

Wow, I really was about to cave. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Geesh, Man, she has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" I heard Emmett laughed. Wait a second, when did they get here???????


End file.
